1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet handle, and more particularly a faucet handle including a detachable connecting member such that faucet handle can be securely assembled onto different water valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, people prefer faucets with various styles. Moreover, people like to do home improvement by themselves. However, each faucet has a control shaft with various cross-sectional shapes and dimensions, and so the consumer needs to select a matching faucet handle, which can be very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a faucet handle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.